


Danny takes it rather well

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made for this prompt:</p><p>"Danny bit Peter."</p><p>(Can be GEN or Danny/Peter or whatever the hell pairing you want, as long as Danny. Bites. Peter.)</p><p>so... basically The Pack tells Danny everything and Danny responds..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny takes it rather well

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this prompt and I found it so unusual that I thought 'What the heck' ^^
> 
> unbeta'd, English is still not my native language, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope it meets the requirements of the person who posted the prompt?
> 
> -x-

“So wait, let me get this straight”, Danny said, still looking somewhat confused, holding one hand up in mid-air while running the other through his hair as if going over certain details in his head.

 

“Peter bit Scott when he was an Alpha, and then he also bit Lydia, but the bite didn’t take, ánd he offered it to Stiles who just simply declined?” He paused, letting his gaze go over the fidgeting bunch of people standing in a semi-circle around him as if looking for confirmation on that first part. A few quick nods pointed at unsure spots on the ceiling and the floor were enough for him to continue.

 

“And thén Derek killed his own uncle, becoming an Alpha,” he looked between Peter and Derek who were side-eying each other for a second. Peter crossed his arms in front of him, rolling his eyes while looking somewhere between  impatient and indignant. Derek just looked guiltily at his shoes while twitching his jaw.

 

“And Derek bit Isaac, Erica, and Boyd,” Danny held up his hand, counting them visibly with his fingers while crossing them off with his eyes

 

“And Jackson,” Scott let out as a quick cough, before forcibly pressing his lips together and looking at the floor again. Suddenly breaths were being held in and the room seemed to become more quiet than it already was.

 

“Oh yes, ánd Jackson, whose body also somehow repelled the bite and who eventually turned into a giant paralyzing lizard that was controlled by Matt, who in turn used Lizard-Jackson to maim and kill people,” Danny just started to look downright judgingly, so much so that even Lydia now almost looked ashamed. Almost.

 

“Am I still getting this all right? I mean, please do interrupt me if I’m forgetting some mayor facts about how a bunch of were-wolves almost got my best friend killed, but not before turning him into some giant arthropod slave!”

 

Yup, Danny was now definitely getting upset about the whole ordeal.

 

It was kind of funny though, because he didn’t seem so much upset about the whole supernatural mumbo-jumbo as about the fact that the lives of people he cared for were being put in danger. Well, maybe that wasn’t really ‘funny’ at all, seeing as Danny is just that decent of a guy.

 

And they all loved Danny, they respected Danny. Hell, even Peter respected Danny, and Peter had only shown respect for two things in the last couple of years: Stiles and Isaac’s new wardrobe choices.

 

They hated seeing Danny getting upset, but they all knew they had to inform him about everything eventually. They just procrastinated it a little bit. Okay, so maybe they procrastinated it for way too long, but they had really good reasons for doing so. The biggest reason being that nobody wanted to see Danny upset, or even worse: be the one that actually got Danny upset. So they decided to all let him know, together, so that they would all have to deal with the whole ‘Danny-upset’ part in equal measure.

 

Danny went quiet once more, seemingly going over things in his head again while the rest of the pack just stood there waiting in anticipation. Suddenly Danny shook his head as if realizing what the next logical thing to do would be and got up from the chair they’d put him in to break the news.

 

He gave the semi-circle of people a silent once over, until he suddenly stopped and looked straight at Peter. Peter just quirked an eyebrow in response and watched how Danny stepped towards him with determination in his eyes.

 

Before anyone had a chance to realize what the hell Danny was doing, he had picked up one of Peter’s arms, rolled up the sleeve and bit him so hard that he actually drew blood.

 

It all happened so fast that before Peter or anyone  could even respond, Danny was already walking towards the door.

 

Peter just looked at his own arm, completely dumb-struck and indignant. “Did he – Did he just bite me?!”

 

“Now we’re even,” Danny said slightly satisfied before walking out the door.


End file.
